Tennis Royalties
by Zoette
Summary: "France?""PERVERT!""-There's a strange girl in the bath!" "Nat-chan?""Polka?" "It's definitely you!" Mikan & Natsume,tennis prodigies,childhood friends, rivals,what else?Well they ended up in the same house, and tennis club full of troublesome sempais
1. Prologue

***DISCLAIMER **_– I don't own __**Gakuen Alice**__, __**Prince of Tennis**__ and __**Daa Daa Daa**__, it solely belong to each of their own creators. _*****

**

* * *

**

**SNEAKPEAK **for CHAPTER 1

"France?"

A temple?

I've been deceived!

"PERVERT!"

"Oyaji!"

"What's wrong?"

"Stop messing around! There's a strange girl in the bath!"

"You're Mr. Impatient white-capped boy, who also play tennis like me, who I gave wrong directions to!"

"You're the girl with super long hair, who's not cut to be a tennis player, who gave me wrong directions!"

"Nat-chan?"

"Polka?"

"It's definitely you!"

**_Hey read on Prologue, that a past between Mikan and Natsume!_**

**_

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prologue – Eternal Rival  
**  
You beat me at everything that I'm good and proud of; chess, basketball, badminton, volleyball, baseball, soccer and table tennis. I didn't even win a single game against you since kindergarten.

We grew up together and since diapers you always made me lose my face, pride to (and) everything in every single thing I'm fond of, from my home where you acted all nice, cute and responsible to make you look good and me bad, to my school, where you had the nerve to strip down my title and always made me lose my cool which replaced my title from being a role-model to troublemaker...

…And from being Smart to Dumb…

And you even reached the point in beating me in all the sports that I played.

Hate and revenge was all I think off.

That's why, finally, I decided to beat you down in your own game—

Tennis…

The game that I despise the most…

The labelled taboo of my life ever since that time...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I belong to a family of three, the daughter of Izumi Yukihara Sakura—a Tennis Pro who had won 2 of the Grand Slam tournaments and Yuka Azumi Sakura—the Senior Commissioner of the International Tennis Federation (ITF)._

_My father retired after my Mom gave birth to me, and ever since then, he changed his passion from playing tennis to coaching me tennis. He coached and trained me since I was 0 years old... well it doesn't sound that bad._

_I actually loved tennis but that changed the night of my 7th birthday… January 1st… the day I'm supposed to be happy._

_But, because of my selfish wish of wanting a racquet for a present, my Dad gotten into an accident that night picking up my 'present'. Since then, I blamed it on myself, though nobody really blamed me but deep inside I know and think I'm responsible._

_Tennis became a taboo around me though there was one person who dared play that in front of me. Natsume Hyuuga our neighbour, my only friend (one-sided) during the 7 years I was home-schooled, though with him, he knows everything about me but I know so little about him._

_Well it wasn't a surprise; he's was always so silent and so un- talkative. Well, as I was saying my one friend had the only guts of playing tennis in front of me. We reached 3rd grade and that was when it all started…_

_Every time I see him playing tennis, I get so envious that I secretly practice a little, and I always make the excuse of playing different sports to limit my time of practicing though it didn't always work. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was when Natsume Hyuuga my once friend turned to rival, started snatching my momentum in all I do. But what made me hate him more is that he enjoys playing tennis, while I'm on the shadows...

After another year of tolerance, I decided to lift that taboo I once put myself into and I decided to play tennis publicly to beat you in your own game. So, I trained as hard as hell for 3 years before I challenged you to a match, though I lost as usual, but for the first time I had fun playing a sport…

For the first time!

But before I got the chance to feel that once again, you disappeared like a bubble… But that didn't stop me from training albeit the fact that your disappearance made me worry as hell. But you showed your presence by winning four consecutive American Junior Tennis Tournaments. And that gave me a motivation which made me even more enthusiastic to train and beat you someday.

So, I, Mikan Sakura with five consecutive wins on an American Junior Tennis Tournament Girls Division, had set my most priority goal; with Tennis, I shall beat down that conceited egoistical smirking grunting bastard jerk, Natsume Hyuuga—_**My Eternal Rival**_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_*I'd like to acknowledge this chapter's __**Beta Reader**, _**Kanata Saionji. **_Thank you very much!*_

**Please review**

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Uncanny Day

***DISCLAIMER **_– I don't own __**Gakuen Alice**__, __**Prince of Tennis**__ and __**Daa Daa Daa**__, it solely belong to each of their own creators. _*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1 – Uncanny Day**

"France!" I shouted as I slammed my hands on the table, frustrated.

"Well, yes honey… I am after all, the senior commissioner in ITF (International Tennis Federation) and we're going to prefer for the upcoming French Open, you know that don't you?" my mother Yuka Sakura, a woman with shoulder length layered brunette hair and auburn eyes said.

"Yeah, I know that, but why are you sending me to Japan…To the other side of the world?" I shouted out of frustration. My rival is here, somewhere in America, for crying out loud!

"Stop whining young lady and face the fact that I can't leave you alone here in America… that's why I'm sending you to my acquaintance's house in Japan, and it'll also be a good way to visit your mother country. That's why I already sent your baggage containing your basic necessities. I also enrolled you to Alicia Gakuen… I heard they have high standard tennis there.

"I also got you, your own golden card, be wise on spending okay? So, all you need to be bringing is your satellite protégé mini notebook (laptop) and your cell phone so we stay on contact, and your tennis equipments…

"Hmm... All you have to do after you arrived at Narita Airport in Chiba is to take a cub to Tokyo Station via Higarashi-Kanto expressway, then take a train from Tokyo station to Yurakucho station, then a bus to Hibiyakoen street, then find the Igarashi residence. See, it's that simple, then tomorrow morning you have to go to Alicia Gakuen for you first day of—" before my mother continued to blabber things I retorted back.

"You always decide things on your own! I won't go!" I shouted as I stomped my way to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even though I said that firmly, here I am in Japan. After taking the train, I'm trying to find the right way to find the bus station to take me to Hibiyakoen Street. Ugh, who the hell invented this train station with 4 gates to exit!

* * *

A raven-haired guy wearing a white Fila cap(which hides his eyes), gray American style jacket, dirty white shorts carrying a black tennis bag with red dragon markings design; heading towards a brunette girl with waist-length(super long) auburn brown braided pigtails wearing black sun glasses(which hides her eyes), blue blouse with a white bolero and a denim mini skirt, who also carries a black tennis bag with Sakura petals design and a white shoulder bag. The brunette girl was looking left to right as the white-capped boy made his way towards her.

"Ne, which way is it to the Hibiya bus station?" the boy asked lowering his white cap.

"Huh? Aah! The bus station, I'm also heading there so...Wait! You're also a tennis player what a coincidence!" The brunette started with the boy a few meters away from her.

"Which way is it?" the boy asked impatiently.

"Ah! Sorry, I just... exit there" the girl bowed and pointed to the left gate.

"West Gate... right, thanks" the boy said as he disappeared into the crowds.

"Eh? West gate, didn't I point to the East gate? Hibiya station is located at the East... Wait a minute!" the brunette girl mumbled and then looked up, looking for the boy whom she gave wrong directions.

"Oh no..." she sighed, "Why would he ask me…? This is my first time here for Pete's sake! Why me of all people!" the girl said out of frustration which earned her unnecessary glances from other people.

"Gomen, Mr. Impatient-white-capped-boy, who also plays tennis like me… Sorry!" the brunette girl bowed down the direction of the west gate, the direction she pointed a while ago.

* * *

Igarashi residence was it?

Hmm... Igarashi, Igarashi, Igarashi... Igarashi, Igarashi…

I kept on repeating the name of the residence as I concentrated in looking at the plates of each and every house in this neighbourhood.

Igarashi, Igarashi, Igarashi... Igarashi, Igarashi... Igarashi!

Alas! I found the house!  
I looked up only to see a set of a long stairs leading to an old temple gate.

A Temple...?

I looked at the name again—Igarashi.

I've been deceived!

Waa! Darn you Oka-san (mother), you're getting my payback later on.

I climbed up the stairs to the main entrance of the temple.

"Is anybody here? Hello?" I knocked but nobody answered, so I left my tennis bag there at the entrance but brought my shoulder bag which contains my other important things.

I took a detour to the back of the temple.

Surprisingly, the backyard lawn was spacious. To the far right side there was a built-in tennis court and next to it was a vacant lot and near the back door of the temple to the left side was a well-maintained Japanese garden with a small bridge over the pond and a grand Sakura tree standing on a man-made hill.

"Sugoi (Amazing)…" I muttered under my breath, "What a beautiful place…Though there still isn't a trace of a single soul albeit the fact that this place is this well-maintained."

Hmm... Maybe in the main temple…? So I ended up exploring the whole surrounding area of the temple, then came to where I started the main entrance. Ah!

"Umm, excuse me..." I said to the old monk lying on his back beside the temple's bell wearing a glimmering white robe?

"Who...are...you" the old monk in white said eerily and turned his green face with to me. I staggered back ready to sprint for it down the stairs. I've come to an alien-invaded temple!

"Ara! Are you Mikan-chi? What's wrong?" the old green-faced monk in white said in a bit feminist tone.

"...it's nothing…! Sorry! Sorry!" I said a little flustered and embarrassed for my own reaction.

"Waa! It's really you Mikan-chi! You have gotten taller and more beautiful since the last time I saw you! You're still very cute though!" the old green-faced monk in white as he jumped out from his position and clomped and ogled at me.

"Eh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mikan-chi, It's seems you have forgotten. I'm Nat-chan's father, Narumi; you were his classmate at 3rd grade, right? And speaking of my imbecile son, he'll be coming here from America, and he should be here right now...

" Well that doesn't matter for now, this is your first time in Japan and in my house so it's only natural to be nervous. So, here is your room Mikan-chi," the now not green-faced monk in white said as he led me around the house less the main temple and the led me to the room I'm staying for the time being.

Well the room wasn't that special; it's a Japanese style bedroom and is pretty spacious. It has a tatami floor, wooden cabinet, shelf, study table and a pink king-sized pink futon rolled up on the side near my 5 huge bags of luggage. Wow, Mom really didn't exaggerate when she said basic necessities.

"Arigatou," I said as I observed my new room.

"You travelled a long-distance, you must be tired. If you like, you can take a bath or something before dinner, I'll leave you be" Mr. Narumi the monk in white said before he slid the door closed.

Well, a bath sounds nice...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed.

I've come to a strange sort of place. Well, that doesn't change the fact that the tub is quite comfortable and the place is super maintained and cared. I should get out by now, before the steam affects me. I stood up and reached for the towel.

"I'm back!" the main entrance door banged open followed by loud steps getting closer to the bath. Getting closer? I immediately wrapped myself in tow—

* * *

The bathroom door was banged open by a raven-haired guy with crimson red orbs, wearing a black American-styled jacket and dirty white shorts which made the bathing brunette girl with knee-length auburn brown hair and chocolate brown orbs who has nothing on but a towel, stunned.

Eyes widening, sharp intake of breath, face loses color then blood rising which cause the face to be beat red, well, that was their reaction. After a few seconds.

"Eh?" the first on to recover was the raven-haired boy who lost all his composure said.

"PERVERT!" the brunette girl with the late reaction shouted and a water dipper came flying to the paralyzed raven-haired boy which made him run wet out of the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oyaji(Old man)!" the wet raven-haired boy called out as he was running down the hallway to the dinning room.

"Who is that?" the raven-haired boy who was beat red asked firmly a little out of breath at the old monk in white robe in front of him.

"Oh, what seems to be the problem?" the old monk asked calmly.

"Stop messing around! There's a strange girl in the bath!" the raven-haired guy said, as the monk just blinked.

"Oh, you met Mi-chi already? Aw... I was planning on surprising you. If you just didn't rush to the bathroom after just coming back from America, by the way what took you so long? That aside, starting today mi-chi's gonna stay with us" the monk declared with a goofy smile on.

* * *

"Who was...that?" I whispered while I was trembling hard as I was trying to wear my bathrobe which was futile with my shaking hands.

I'm not sure but, I think...

...he saw...

_**... I don't believe this!**_

* * *

I apologize Mi-chi, this is my only son, the I told you that was coming from America today—" Narumi, the monk in white tried to ease the tension between the calm raven haired guy and the flushed red brunette girl who were seated across each other with both of them looking at opposite directions.

"Huh?" escaped the mouth of both teenagers as they notice the 2 black tennis bag near the entrance. One has a red dragon markings and the other with pink Sakura petals. Remembering something, they both narrowed their eyes at each other; crimson met auburn.

"You're Mr. Impatient white-capped boy, who also play tennis like me, who I gave wrong directions to!"

"You're the girl with super long hair, who's not cut to be a tennis player, who gave me wrong directions!"

Both the brunette girl and the raven haired boy said respectively while pointing accusing fingers at each other.

"He/ She look familiar" Both teenagers thought as they narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Ehem... as I was saying—" Narumi was yet again cutted.

"Raven hair, crimson eyes, the attitude..."

"Auburn hair, chocolate brown eyes, the voice..."Both think of each others specified characteristics. Then it hit them,

"Nat-chan?"

"Polka dots?"Both of them exclaimed yet again, though their eyes twitched at the nickname.

"I have a name you know, you annoying conceited egoistical smirking grunting pervert bastard jerk! It's Mikan! Not polka dots! M-I-K-A-N!" Mikan retorted out of instinct.

"To hell with that name(Nat-chan)!" Natsume also retorted.

Then their eyes widened.

"It's definitely you" Both of them concluded at the same time, nodding their heads.

"Ara! It seems you guys already remembered. Well Nat, say hello to Mi-chi" Narumi said.

"I'm not going to listen to this kind of conversation" Natsume nonchalantly said as he looked away.

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?" Narumi asked which cause a vein to pop out on Natsume.

"Now see here! You always tell me things when it's too late! Living with that kind of girl is depressing!" Natsume exclaimed as he pointed at Mikan.

"Oi! What do you mean by that kind of girl?" Mikan asked menacingly.

"You! Just wait and see till I beat you(in tennis)!" Mikan shouted as she too pointed a finger.

"Try me" Natsume cockily said, and then a glaring contest commenced.

"Ha! Ha! It's okay Mi-chi, as long as I'm here you don't have to worry" Narumi said trying calm down Mikan.

"Oyaji, what about that trip of yours to France? I thought you're absolutely going this time?" Natsume asked smirking at his father.

"Even if I want to go , I can't without permission from ATP, and I really wanted to go at least once before I die. Last week I'm supposed to get a call from Monsieur Gen—" Narumi said but was cutted yet again by a ringing phone.

"Moshi, Moshi?(Hello) Oui?... Monsieur Gen!... Que? J'ai obtenu enfin la permission? ...B-bien !... Je comprends, je ferai des préparations tout de suite! _(Yes?... Monsieur Gen!...what? I finally got permission?...A-alright!.. I understand, I'll make preparations right away!)_"

When the French call ended Narumi was smiling ear-to-ear, the exact opposite of the expression on Mikan and Natsume's face, who understood the conversation crystal clear.

"Oyaji!" Natsume said menacingly.

"Gomenasai!" shouted Narumi as he sprinted to his room.

"Wait right there, Oyaji!"

"Oji-san(a term used to address middle age man)!"

"Waa!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oyaji! Open up or I'll have no choice to break in!" Natsume threatened as he banged at Narumi's door multiple times.

A few minutes later, the door slightly opened and Narumi's head popped out. Narumi looked at Mikan then slammed the door opened and scrambled at Mikan's feet.

"Mi-chi...Please help me grant my life long dream! You'll be fine with Natsume! Even if I'm not here, he cares for you more than anyone else—" Narumi started but was smacked on the head by Natsume.

"You're so useless Oyaji! Who would care for this loud mouthed Idiot?" Natsume said with a vein popped on his head.

"Eh, But—

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's money in the safe. I'll leave everything to you, take good care of Mi-chi, okay? Stay safe! Ja!(Bye)" was the only thing Narumi said before he went away.

Natsume sighed and then closed the door, before heading towards the dinning room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'What should I do? I'm here with Natsume, alone. Alone with a boy for crying out loud!' Mikan thought as she glanced at Natsume from time to time as they were eating supper, which Natsume didn't mind.

"You could have said 'No', you know," Natsume said in a 'for-your-information' tone.

"Eh?" was Mikan's smart reply, before they continued eating in silence.

"I apologize," Natsume said out of the blue which made Mikan choked her food.

"Eh? It's my first time hearing Nat-chan the Natsume Hyuuga apologize" Mikan said teasingly with the hint of mockery, which earned her a glare from Natsume.

"Let me finish, I apologize for my selfish father, he always—"

"Nah! It's okay, I understand' Mikan cutted Natsume, as he raised his eyebrow in question.

"Just don't make any more weird misunderstandings" Natsume smirked.

'Annoying conceited egoistical bastard,' Mikan inwardly cursed Natsume as she glared at him.

"Thank you for the meal! I'll be going ahead," Mikan said as she finished eating.

"Hn.." Natsume replied.

"Oyasumi," Mikan said before leaving the dining room though one word(is it even a word?) didn't escape her sharp ears.

"Hn," the annoying grunt.

'Ugh... that annoying grunt again... Saa! But it's nice to hear it once again" Mikan thought as she smiled softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'... Tomorrow, I'll call Mama and find another place to stay. France, that's right! It should be about afternoon there' Mikan thought as she got up her futon and went to find Natsume's room, to ask for the telephone.

"Nat-chan, where is the telephone located..." Mikan asked as she slid the door open, only to find Natsume in the midst of changing.

"Pervert! Why don't you have any cloths on?" Mikan shouted as she closed her eyes clearing her head from the image of a shirtless Natsume. Luckily a T-shirt came flying towards her covering her beat red face.

"That's why I don't want to live with a girl!" Natsume said as he finished dressing.

"Fine then!" exclaimed Mikan as she angrily stomped off.

'I know you loath girls but I didn't know you'll think of me as one of their kind' Mikan angrily thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now what are you doing?" Natsume asked as he was following Mikan, who was carrying her tennis bag and her shoulder bag; stomping to the main entrance.

"I'm leaving" Mikan said firmly.

"Sigh... it's dangerous for a girl like you to go out at this time of the night, I understand If you hate it that much I'll leave before tomorrow," Natsume said as he blocked Mikan's way.

"It's fine, because I'm leaving" Mikan stubbornly said.

"You're noisy, its fine I'm leaving," Natsume argued as he continued his way to the door. He opened it only to be pounced at by something, which surprised the hell out of both.

"Kyaaa!" Mikan screamed.

"Sheesh, quit screaming, you're going to make my ears bleed... It's just a cat, polka" Natsume said as he ruffle the fur of a Himalayan cat, as Mikan calmed down she saw the cat and her eyes widen.

"Is that Karupin?" Mikan exclaimed as she remember the little kitten they saved in 4th grade.

"Hn," replied Natsume, as the cat just meowed and looked at Mikan. Sensing a familiar aura, Karupin the Himalayan cat went of Natsume and went to Mikan.

"Aw... you remember me!" Mikan said as she kneeled down and picked up the cat.

* * *

In the end I decided to stay. Ugh, what an annoying day...

First coming here in Japan and almost gotten lost,

Arriving at a temple,

Meeting a strange feminish monk who was my rival's Dad,

Having my rival see me with nothing but a wet towel,

Finding out my rival was the person I gave wrong directions,

Having his dad gone for France, living both of us here

And I realized it all too late!

Grr...Inhale, Exhale. Take a deep breath and control your temper, then smile. Done!

Sigh. Better get some sleep tomorrows the first day of school. Wonder who'll I meet?

Yawn... better sleep and forget about this **–**_**Uncanny day**__. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SNEAKPEAK **for CHAPTER 2

"Aah! Which way is it to the Alicia school, Mom was talking about? Left or right?"

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh, so that explains it, I see you haven't gotten over that blessing of yours-"

"Duck!"

"Nice going Nat-chan, you just missed your target"

"Let me just make things clear, —"

"I don't know you and—"

"You don't know me,"

"Glad to hear that we agree,"

"Oi! Oi! Arai! That southpaw(left-handed) _guy_ knock it down ten times without a miss, and beat each one of us in a 1 set match in five minutes!"

"If I hit it 100 times, will you give me 1,000,000 yen?"

* * *

_*I'd like to acknowledge this chapter's __**Beta Reader, **_**Kanata Saionji. **_Thank you very much!*_

**Please leave a review T_T**

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Girls Tennis Club

***DISCLAIMER **_– I don't own __**Gakuen Alice**__, __**Prince of Tennis**__ and __**Daa Daa Daa**__, it solely belong to each of their own creators. _*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2 – Girls Tennis Club**

"Tennis no Oujo-sama, Tennis no Oujo-sama, Tennis no Oujo-sama,"

An annoying sound coming from a tennis racket-shaped alarm clock.

"Five more minutes..." mumbled Mikan, the sleeping brunette girl as the alarm continued for another five whole exact minutes.

"Huh? Oh yeah... yawn...Today's the first day of school" Mikan said a little half-awake as she turned off the alarm. Then realizing something she sprung up and immediately looked at the clock, 7:15 it read.

"Kusso(Damn)! I'm gonna be late!" Mikan exclaimed as she stumbled out of her futon and into the bath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Waa! I'm late! And Nat-chan left without me!" Mikan shouted as she rushed out of the hallway, dragging her tennis bag and shoulder bag.

Mikan was wearing her school uniform composed of a white long-sleeved sailor collar shirt with a blue ribbon-tie around her neck and a black skirt too much short for her liking and black socks ending a little above her knees. Her long knee-length hair was on a pigtail tied by a blue ribbon.

"Ikk! This damn uniform is worst than my uniform in America! Who the hell made this skirts too short that it almost show off your panties! Grr..." Mikan complained with a scowl but was replaced by a smirk as she stop at a specific door before she dashed to the main entrance, picked up her black shoes and hastily wore them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Argh! Nat-chan didn't even wake me up! He's so insensitive! Didn't he even consider the fact that I still don't get the time difference? He's such a jerk, I just arrived from America yesterday for crying out loud!" Mikan pouted as she continued walking at the streets while carrying her shoulder bag and dragging her tennis bag.

Mikan abruptly stop as the road split into two.

"Aah! Which way is it to the Alicia school, Mom was talking about? Left or right?" Mikan mumbled to herself as she looked from left to right trying to find the right way. Finally deciding, she took a step to the left way, and took a step back then sighed before continuing to walk down the left path.

She continued walking until ending up in a weird street and meeting up with a dangerous looking guy.

"Ano... Excuse me? Where is the way to Alicia Gakuen?" Mikan nervously asked the guy which caught his attention.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?" the guy slyly said as he smiled creepily at Mikan, which caused her to step back.

"Going to school?" Mikan smiled nervously as she continued to stepping backward gripping the tennis bag she dragged hard, ready to use it if needed.

"Oh?" the guy questioned, as he smirk playfully, that caused Mikan to step back faster than before.

"Waa! If only Nat-chan didn't left and forgot about me, I wouldn't be in these situation! He do know that I have no senses of direction, right?" Mikan mumbled to herself, that became her hobby, as she was still smiling nervously.

"Oh, so that explains it, I see you haven't gotten over that blessing of yours. And when did I left? Did you think I can overcome the time difference in just a few hours? Have you really gone dumb, Polka?" that voice sounded familiar and close, too familiar and close to Mikan's own liking.

Mikan cursed, as she slowly turned around smiling nervously as ever as she found the face of Natsume ever so passive with the all knowing smirk on his face. He was wearing his school uniform, a black Chinese collared jacket w/ a white polo shirt inside and black pants and shoes, and he was carrying his black tennis bag.

Out of instinct, she stepped back away from Natsume, completely forgetting about the dangerous guy a few meters away from her, now holding a Swiss knife. Well, Mikan realized it too late as she turned her back to Natsume and swiftly looked alarmly at the guy a meter away from her holding a sharp dangerous object.

"Duck!" Natsume shouted as he hit an overhand serve with his red racket and a ball, though when the ball landed it was spinning continuously in front of the shock guy.

"Nice going Nat-chan, you just missed your target," the ducking Mikan sarcastically said as she looked at Natsume who smirked in return.

"Oh, really?" Natsume asked bemused as Mikan looked at the other side curiously, the still spinning ball suddenly bounced up aiming for the guy's face which it successfully hit, making the guy unconscious.

"Eh?" Mikan asked immediately standing up and looking back and forth from the ball to the unconscious guy.

"That's was our American twist, right?" Mikan looked at Natsume, confirming that her conclusion was correct by that arrogant smirk on his face.

"So who's egoistical now?" Natsume asked smirking as he walked calmly to the opposite direction.

"You've been following me since I left? Then why didn't you stop me from taking this path!" Mikan's eyes narrowed as she tried to catch up with Natsume.

"Hn," Natsume only grunted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gakuen Alice the nameplate read. This was Mikan's and Natsume's new school.

A no. 1 seeded school credited for having high-quality in both academics and sports. The school has 4, 5-story building complete with facilities; classrooms, labs, libraries, conference halls, auditorium, gymnasium, cafeteria, club rooms and lockers, soccer field, baseball field, indoor and outdoor courts for volleyball, basketball and badminton, track and field track and 12 lawn tennis courts. It was not exaggeration when they say that Alicia has high-quality killer-facilities, staff, and surroundings.

Anyone would want to attend this type of well-known school, though there are 2 freshmen who need to forcibly attend this school against there will.

"Wow! It's huge, though it still doesn't compare to America," Mikan said as she was looking excitedly at her new school, you couldn't blame little sweet dense Mikan with a slight personality disorder, because Alicia really is awesome.

"Of course you dimwit, you're in Japan and not in America," Natsume rolled his eyes at Mikan's childish behaviour.

"I know that, you jerk!" Mikan said as she stuck her tongue out at Natsume.

"Let me just make things clear, —" But before Natsume can finish,

"I don't know you and—" Mikan said as,

"You don't know me," Natsume finished.

"Glad to hear that we agree," Mikan smirked as she walked to the school vicinities.

"Tch, Polka the other way," Natsume informed.

"I know that," Mikan said embarrassed as she continued the other way.

* * *

After the opening ceremony, all students are required to go to each of their own homeroom for 3 hours before they were allowed to have a break. And fortunately or unfortunately for Natsume, Polka and him have the same Homeroom.

Homeroom was fine, though not for the bored Natsume, who didn't participate nor listen at all. The bell rang, signalling the end of the first 3 hour homeroom, their first and last class for today as what was said by their adviser. Though Natsume wasn't really listening, he picked up the important detail from his loud-mouthed classmate.

Well, according to his noisy classmates, after the break they need to do club activities, like picking a club, registering and do other things you should do at a club. Natsume stood up and carried his tennis bag and went out of the classroom.

"Hey, you're Hyuuga from our class, right? Seeing that bag, you're gonna join the tennis club, right? How about we go together?" a guy with porcupine hair and was carrying a white tennis racket bag for single beginner racket, well in Natsume's opinion, asked.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked bluntly as he stared at the guy who called him.

"I'm Horio Satoshi with 2 years of tennis experience" Horio, the spikey head as Natsume described him, boast.

* * *

"La, la, la" Mikan was happily humming as she skip out of the classroom with her trusty tennis bag and into the hallways, heading to a specific place, completely oblivious to the stares she's getting.

"Nat-chan would be probably at the Boys Tennis club by now. Girls Tennis team... wonder how their like, he, he I want to know how strong they are," Mikan smiled thinking about fighting each one of the club members.

Mikan after getting lost finding CR, has now changed into her sports wear; black shorts ending just above her knees, white polo shirt with the boy's school black jacket hanging over her shoulders and for the final touch a familiar looking white Fila cap on her head with her long brown hair on a high ponytail.

"Nat-chan would probably get angry with this, who was I kidding he'll be furious that I took one of his precious white cap," Mikan said as she exited the CR, she noted that all the girls around her kept giggling once she passed by. Mikan's really dense that's why she doesn't know that, the way she look right now, resembled a cool-looking guy.

Mikan has finally arrived at the Tennis courts though with a little help from giggling girls. Mikan stared at the Tennis courts, she had to admit that it's really big with 12 lawn courts, with every three courts surrounded by a fence, creating 4 blocks all in all. Well, it was big but not that big compared to the tennis club she has been before.

"Hey, you there! Are you gonna join the Tennis club?" a seaweed-haired guy together with two snobbish guys, in Mikan's point of view, asked.

"Ah! Yeah, so can you tell me the girl's Tennis Team?" Mikan asked the seaweed guy, who's seemingly the leader of the group.

"Hahaha! You're really funny! I'm Arai and this guys are Hayashi and Ikeda, we're all 2nd years," seaweed head AKA Arai introduce himself and the snobbish duo, Hayashi and Ikeda; though Mikan really didn't get why they laughed, she just smiled along.

"Nice to meet you, Arai-sempai, Hayashi-sempai and Ikeda-sempai," Mikan bowed respectfully at her upperclassmen.

"Won't you play a fun game with us?" Arai said as he smiled knowingly at his pals.

"Sure thing, sempai!" Mika enthusiastically said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oi! Oi! Arai! That southpaw(left-handed) _guy_ knock it down ten times without a miss, and beat each one of us in a 1 set match in five minutes!" Hayashi said panicky as he stared at Arai, who was utterly beaten by a small first year.

"Not to mention _he_ use a left-handed twist serve! _He's _not an amateur," Ikeda second Hayashi as they looked at the smiling devil at the other court.

"Shut up!" Arai said as he wipe the sweat off his face, as he looked at the guy who utterly beat him without a sweat, with him on the other hand, had sweat buckets in the 5-minutes 1 set match he had with _him. _(If you still don't get it, Mikan was mistaken for a boy because of her clothing)

"Sempai-tachi! Now will you tell me the way to the Girl's Tennis club?" Mikan asked the trio, smiling warmly which did the opposite effect, because that gesture just sent down chills down their spines.

"Ah! We don't have a girl's Tennis Team," Hayashi answered bravely.

"Eh? Nande(What)!" Mikan exclaimed which scared the hell out of the trio.

"Eto... Nobody joins the girls tennis club anymore, they all prepared the cheerleading club, and besides the coach retired out of exasperation, so the girl's tennis court are now used by the boys" Ikeda gulped as he explained.

"Cheerleading club? With those snobbish bitches, eew! I better restore the Girls Tennis Team's reputation, so I better start scouting," Mikan said as she smiled enthusiastically full of confidence.

"Eh?" The trio asked confused as Mikan just smiled at them.

"I'll be going ahead Sempais! Arigatou! My names Karupin! See ya later!" Mikan waved as she ran out of court leaving bewildered boys behind.

* * *

"Whoa! Gakuen Alice is really different! Their facilities are a killer!" Horio, the spikey head exclaimed as he and Natsume reached the tennis courts.

'Not really,' Natsume thought boredly, as he let is eyes wander around.

"Ano, if you're here to register, it was postponed tomorrow because the regulars are on a playing tour," a crew cut guy said as he was tying his shoe laces along with anther crew cut guy who was a bit taller.

"The other 1st years left, and we wanted to play a little," the tall crew cut guy said.

"Damn this sucks!" Horio sighed.

"I'm Mizuno Katsuo and this is my friend Katou Kachirou," Katsuo the short crew cut guy said as he pointed his friend Kachirou, the tall crew cut guy.

"Yo! Are you guys going to join the Tennis club? We're 2nd years Hayashi and Ikeda" Hayashi said as he gave his pal a knowing smirk, its time for payback from the humiliation they suffered from the white-capped guy with his twist serve named Karupin(Mikan).

"Nice to meet you, Sempais," Horio, Katsuo and Kachirou bowed down except from Natsume.

"You got a minute? We're having a game, won't you join us?" Ikeda said.

"What game?" the three freshmen(except Natsume) asked.

"The rule is simple; you serve from the other court and hit this can over here. 10 tries to knock down the can. The prize is 10,000 yen, the fee is 200 yen, wanna try?" Hayashi asked.

"10,000 yen! You don't have to say it twice!" the three first years exclaimed as they got out there rackets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Too bad, you three are done! Even we have a hard time, with just ten tries," Ikeda said as he gave a thumbs up at Hayashi.

"Damn, it's really hard, here 200 yen" Horio said as he handed 200 yen with Katsuo and Kachirou.

"Huh? It seems you misunderstand," Hayashi said as he smirked playfully.

**KNOCK DOWN THE CAN GAME:**

_*1 try=500 yen (starting fee 200 yen)_

_*Prize= 10,000 yen_

"That's preposterous!" the three first years exclaimed.

"Idiot, blame your worthless skills! Hahaha! Anyway, you the kid over there, don't just watch give it a try!" Ikeda addressed Natsume.

"Oi! Oi! He's just trying to save his self"

* * *

"You really have good Data, I wonder if it has better use than this?" Mikan, now wearing her school uniform with her hair back into two pigtails, commended at the raven haired girl in front her as the raven-haired girl just quirk an eyebrow.

"Ne, if I beat you, will you play my sports?" Mikan asked sweetly, at the raven-haired 2nd year Chess Club Captain, Hotaru Imai; though I doubt that Mikan knows that.

"Checkmate," Mikan said as she moved her final winning piece with her _right hand_, as the raven-haired girl Hotaru, stayed stoic but still was dumbfounded. Mikan looked at Hotaru expectantly.

"I don't–"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You really have fast reflexes, not to mention you yourself are fast, you're a very good server and volleyer, but now that you think about it, are you really having fun playing like this, don't you want to develop your skill and potentials?" Mikan asked sweetly as she comes face-to-face with a girl with curly long pink hair wearing a volleyball jersey.

"Hmm... How about playing my sports, once I beat you?" Mikan asked innocently as she served a volleyball with her _right hand_ at Anna Umenomiya, the pink-haired 2nd year ace of the volleyball club which Mikan didn't know and cared about.

"One vs. One, Umenomiya vs. Sakura, 7-15! Game and set, Sakura," the student who took the umpire position, announced as Mikan and Anna, the pink-haired girl shook hands. Mikan looked at Anna expecting for an answer.

"I'll think–"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have the power, you're good at analysis and you can determine the speed and power of the ball through the use of your hearing, how about trying to use that in another way?" Mikan asked as she met up navy blue-haired girl wearing a basketball jersey.

"Ne, wanna play free throwing with me? If you lose you'll have to play my sport," Mikan challenged as she dribbled a ball with her right hand and passed it to Nonoko Ogasawara, the navy blue-aired girl, the 2nd year VIP of the girls basketball team though Mikan don't know that.

"13-15" Nonoko murmured as she missed a throw on her 13 shoot, while Mikan shoot the ball 15 times with ease on the basket perfectly. Mikan dribbled with the ball as she looked at Nonoko.

"How did –"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow! You got inhuman stamina, and you're really flexible, so that means you can easily hit curve balls! But sempai, don't you want to go solo?" Mikan asked as she arrived at the soccer fields talking to a girl with short layered pink-hair with both of them wearing soccer wears.

"How about a one-on-one?" Mikan asked as she got a soccer ball and kicked it hard towards the goal, and with that Mikan and Misaki Harada, the pink-haired girl, or also known as the star player of the girls soccer team, played.

"Harada vs. Sakura, 15-12, game to guest, Sakura" the student referee announced as both Mikan and Misaki tried to catch their breath.

(AN: right hand was italicized, because she is really right-handed though she used her left-hand playing tennis with the trio because she was going easy on them.)

* * *

"Oi! Oi! He's just trying to save his self" Hayashi said before laughing as Natsume exited the court but returned wearing his sports attire; polo shirt with red colored sleeves, a black shorts and to top it all the familiar looking white Fila cap, for Hayashi and Ikeda of course. Because that just reminded them of a particular smiling devil(Mikan).

"It's not that I can't... but hitting that can normally wouldn't really work," Natsume said as he went to the position holding his red racket with his right hand.

"It has rock in it, right?" Natsume said, as he used an overhand serve to hit exactly the top part of the can knocking it down, which cause stones to fall out.

"Nani?" Hayashi and Ikeda exclaimed in disbelief.

"Awesome! He pin-pointed it to hit the top part! But Sempais, putting stones are cheating!" the three freshman said.

"That brat! Who do he think—"

"If I hit it 100 times, will you give me 1,000,000 yen?" Natsume asked as he hit another 10 continuous overhand serves.

"A-amazing! Your control is excellent!" Horio commended as Natsume was walking to the exit, but stop on his tracks when he came faced to face with a blond guy with azure eyes wearing a white polo with blue sleeves(male regulars official jersey)and blue pants, carrying a blue racket.

"Nogi, you..." Hayashi and Ikeda stammered as they saw the blond guy.

"Hey, Hayashi, Ikeda, since none of the third years are here, you think picking on juniors is okay? You can't do that," the blond guy, Nogi calmly, said.

"Sempai, you're a regular, right? With that jersey," Horio started, as Nogi smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am. My name's Ruka Nogi 2nd year" Ruka Nogi, the blond guy introduced though Natsume didn't really listen and continued walking to the exit.

"Hey, who said you can leave?" Ruka said as Natsume turned to him.

"Oh, I see now, your that white-capped southpaw(left-handed) guy Karupin, with the twist serve who beat down Arai and these guys, right?" Ruka asked as the others looked at him in confusion.

'White-capped southpaw guy, Karupin? And twist serve? Grr...With big bold letters it absolutely spelled Polka,' Natsume thought angrily.

"He's not –" before Hayashi can say that Natsume is a different guy,

"What do you want?" Natsume asked.

* * *

Mikan was so busy today, after she left the tennis courts and learned the current situation of the girls tennis club.

Being the determined and optimistic person she is, she was now scouting girls as she exited one club after another, and beating down girls who caught her eye. So far, she has gone to all the sports club Alicia has, from ping pong club, basketball, volleyball, baseball, chess, badminton, track and field and swimming club; and from all these clubs only 4 girls caught her eye.

'4 down, 3 to go, to make the girls regular team,' Mikan thought as she was smiling happily, walking to another club to scout while thinking of the (will be) reborn **-_Girls Tennis Club._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SNEAKPEAK **for Chapter 3:

"Hey Hyuuga, are you really going to play that 2nd year regular?"

"I heard from Arai, you know how to do the twist serve?"

"Oi! That's the same shot the devil used against us! How can he use that shot?"

'Because it's _our_ original shot,'

_Tennis?_

_That was her sports, right?_

_Mikan Sakura, really is something_

_'Coz with unknown reason, she just sees right through us..._

This was the thought of four girls utterly beaten by their kouhai, in their own game.

"That scared me back there,"

"He's not a guy to be taken lightly"

"What? You already remembered, Ruka?"

"Hey, Natsume you could've told me you were returning from America, and I never knew, you'll lend your cap to others like that, and letting them use your cat's name,"

"Well, speaking of that, I'll be beating someone when we get home,"

"Mou! Nat-chan! You don't have to make me that guilty, Waa!"

"Nat-chan, come over here quick!-"

* * *

_*I'd like to thank the following guys for leaving a review, putting this story to story alert and favorite stories! Thank you very much:_

**_ReflectionsOnMyPast_**

**_aniAngelxx_**

**_Cute_**

**_P.O.T. Fan_**

**_Sumire no kimi_**

**_HazZel and CriMson_**

**_xmiku_**

**_aisa03_**

**_Emmoria_**

**_joyce09_**

**_SailorCosmicRose_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Please leave a review T_T**

l

l

l

l

V


	4. News

***DISCLAIMER **_– I don't own __**Gakuen Alice**__, __**Prince of Tennis**__ and __**Daa Daa Daa**__, it solely belong to each of their own creators. _*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 3 – News**

"Hey Hyuuga, are you really going to play that 2nd year regular?" Horio asked a little worried about Natsume, though Natsume was just ignoring this as he fished out a black Fila wrist band and wear it in his left wrist then hold his red racket with his right hands and started swinging it lightly.

"Hold on, Ruka, he isn't—" Hayashi and Ikeda tried to reason out again but failed.

"Shh...I won't tell that you were beaten by a 1st year and were picking on them," Ruka said, swinging his black racket lightly as he went to the court.

"I heard from Arai, you know how to do the twist serve?" Ruka asked smiling(He's almost always smiling).

"Eh? Really?" Horio exclaimed.

"What's a Twist Serve?" Katsuo asked.

Here comes Horio's 2 years of experience in tennis.

"Ehem, generally speaking, it's the reverse of the slice serve that turns left, but in tennis unlike the slice it bounce when there's a top spin" Horio informed though Katsuo and Kachirou didn't really understand.

"In other words, the ball flies straight towards your face. Right, Hayashi and Ikeda?" Ruka explained as he wink at Hayashi and Ikeda who experienced it first hand from, Karupin(Mikan).

"Which?" Natsume interrupted them from continuing, as he hold the racket vertically on the ground and spin it hard.

"Rough," Ruka smiled, as the racket drops it spin then fall on the ground, revealing rough. (_In a Tennis game, they decide who serves first by spinning a racket, and if the racket has an initial 'M', and when it falls down it's 'W'(a reverse M) its called Rough, and when it landed a 'M' then it's smooth, then whoever guess it right has the right to serve first, did you get it?_)

"Lucky! Though I'll let you serve first, I want to see that twist serve first," Ruka said as he took the left side of the court, and went to the receiver line while Natsume took the opposite court and went to the serving line.

"Can I be the referee for this match?" Horio asked.

"Go ahead," Ruka said as Horio took his position in the umpire seat. (_Natsume was wearing a polo shirt with red colored sleeves, a black shorts, white Fila cap, black left wristband, while Ruka was wearing the blue-sleeved white polo male regular's jersey and blue pants)_

"Oi, Hayashi, is this really okay? He isn't that devil Karupin, can he really be fine playing with the genius?" Ikeda whispered, as he and his pal watched the game nervously.

"The Best of one set! Hyuuga service play!" Horio announce as Natsume bounced the ball for a few times then did a _right hand_ slice serve which pass through Ruka, who could only blink.

"Fast!"

"He started with an *ace?" Hayashi and Ikeda as well as the others were surprised. (*un-touched serve)

"I refuse the slice serve, use the twist serve," Ruka said as he pointed his racket at Natsume who just smirked in return.

"15 Love!(15-0)"

Natsume bounced the ball a few times before tossing it to the air and hitting it hard with his right-hand. The fall flew to Ruka's direction before dropping in front of him, spinning hard then it suddenly bounce up, heading for Ruka's face which he evaded.

"Oi! That's the same shot the devil used against us! How can he use that shot?" Hayashi and Ikeda exclaimed.

'Because it's _our_ original shot,' Natsume thought bitterly.

* * *

It was the first time, the first time that she lost to someone, a first year girl with knee-length hair(according to her calculations) who looks like an idiot, oh wait let me rephrase that, who's an idiot, named Mikan Sakura to be exact.

She, Hotaru Imai, the ever so passive and stoic Captain of the Chess club, the smartest student in second year or even the whole school! She can't just lose to someone like that, no she can't.

Even though she doesn't know how to play this _sport_, with her Data talent, as the brunette had said, she'll put it into a better use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'll think about it, was what she said as she was beaten down by a sweet innocently looking freshman brunette girl named Mikan Sakura in her own game, volleyball.

Her team mates can't believe that she was beaten down, and even she can't believe it, for she, Anna Umenomiya was the team's 2nd year Ace.

It's true that she's fast and is a really good server and volleyer, all the things that the brunette girl said is true, but there is one thing that she needs to think about, 'Are you having fun?".

It's true that she once played her _sport_, in doubles to more specific and she did have fun, lots of fun to be exact.

Fun, huh?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprised was an understatement, as she was shock as hell, when she was beaten down at her own specialty, free throwing even though she already used her power and analysis skills.

Then what is the use of being a Nonoko Ogasawara, the 2nd year VIP of the basketball team? She was beaten down by Mikan Sakura, a brunette girl who's just a first year.

And what was more shocking is the fact that the girl knows, she played her _sports_, before. So abandoning that _sport_, wasn't really enough, to change styles because it will soon catch up;

–and it already happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She just couldn't help being a fish out of the water, as she remembered her utter defeat with Mikan Sakura, her kouhai!

And Mikan having a great power and stamina on her frail thin body! She just couldn't imagine her hitting that soccer ball with her frail body!

Well her kouhai isn't really as flexible like her and she does have stamina though it cannot compare to her.

But, how can she lose? She, Misaki Harada the star player of the girl's soccer team.

Sigh. Maybe she really need to go solo, and that means playing the _sports_ her kouhai plays.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tennis?_

_That was her sports, right?_

_Mikan Sakura, really is something_

'_Coz with unknown reason, she just sees right through us..._

This was the thought of four girls utterly beaten by their kouhai, in their own game.

* * *

"That scared me back there," Ruka said as he looked at the ball who previously almost hit him before turning to face Natsume.

"You okay?" Natsume asked cockily as he smirked at Ruka who smirked back. Natsume then hit another service ace.

"30 Love(30-0)," goes the call, as Natsume got ready to hit another serve.

'The ball is sharper than I thought. Then I guess I'll have to go for it before it hit the ground, to do that,' as Natsume hit the ball, Ruka goes to the front, coming face-to-face with the ball,

'Go to the front' Ruka thought as he waited for it.

"Alright! I got it!" Ruka said as his racket came contact,

'No, it didn't work! I couldn't it back' Ruka thought as the ball he hit came in contact with the net.

"So even with timing, I can't hit it back...interesting," Ruka said as he repositioned himself.

"I thought so, even the labeled genius of the regulars couldn't return the twist serve, even with timing he couldn't hit it back, this mean that the ball has much strength in it and he isn't that devil Karupin" Hayashi and Ikeda whispered with each other.

"40 Love(40-0), match point" Horio the referee announced as Natsume bounced the ball a few times before hitting another twist serve with Ruka going in front again, and this time he was able to hit the ball.

"Yes! He finally hit it back," though Natsume was there waiting for the ball then returned it with half volley which caused Ruka to return it from the baseline, but Natsume was at the net and hit a drop volley.

"Eh?" Everyone exclaimed.

"He's not a guy to be taken lightly"

"You! You know how to do that to?" Ruka said dumb founded.

"1 game to love(1-0), Hyuuga lead, Nogi to serve" Horio announced.

Ruka then remembered something particular, Hyuuga...where have he heard this surname before? Then he looked at Natsume, raven-hair, red eyes, the attitude, he absolutely know this somewhere.

Ruka went to the service line, as Natsume went to the receiver line but before that, he shifted his racket to his left-hand(Natsume's left-handed) smirking, Ruka's eyes widen.

"Wait! Time! Let's stop this game, it's your win this time," Ruka said as he pointed his racket at Natsume, before looking at the others

"And as for everybody, club hours has ended, exit the courts," the first years left immediately, as Hayashi and Ikeda approached Ruka.

"That's why we're telling you, he's a different guy, see he's not smiling creepily like the devil Karupin, and it was unbelievable that he can also use the twist serve!" Hayashi and Ikeda exclaimed as Ruka chuckled.

"I figured that out," Ruka said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Natsume," Ruka addressed as he walked to the packing Natsume, now that they're alone.

"What? You already remembered, Ruka?" Natsume said as he smirked at Ruka.

"I figured it out, late" Ruka said as he chuckled.

"You could've won, you know? Without that injury I mean," Natsume said as he pointed to Ruka's sprained right ankle.

"That's why you went easy on me by using your right hand?" Ruka asked as Natsume just shrugged.

"Hey, Natsume you could've told me you were returning from America, and I never knew, you'll lend your cap to others like that, and letting them use your cat's name," Ruka said bemused as he already figured out who was the guy who beat down Arai and the others.

"Well, speaking of that, I'll be beating someone when we get home," Natsume muttered which took Ruka by surprised.

"Home, you mean? You and Mikan-chan, live at the same home?" Ruka blinked as Natsume just shrugged.

"Blame it on Oyaji, then ja I'll be going ahead, you do know her blessing don't you?" Natsume said as he grabbed his tennis bag and exited the courts.

Ruka just chuckled as he remembered Karupin's or better known as Mikan's blessing; sharp sense in direction (note the sarcasm).

* * *

Mikan can't believe that she slept her day until dismissal at the roof top after visiting all clubs Alice has. And now, she was walking to the gates alone, for all the others students have left, or so she thought.

She reached the gate only to find Natsume leaning on the walls. Natsume looked up noticing her presence.

"Took you long enough" Natsume said as he slumped his tennis bag and looked at her way.

"Eh, why did you wait for me?" Mikan asked a little confused.

"Hn," Natsume could only grunt as they walked through the gates, then Mikan turned to the left while Natsume turned to the right.

"This way," Natsume stated as he continued his way to the right path.

"I knew that," Mikan said as she followed Natsume. They walked in silence, with Natsume leading and Mikan at his back.

We all know Mikan, and we know that she isn't used to silence especially silence with someone who she did something wrong to.

Mikan couldn't take the guilt gnawing her mind so she collapsed, and cried chibi style, making Natsume stop and look at her curiously.

"Mou! Nat-chan! You don't have to make me that guilty, Waa!" Mikan said as she continued to cry, whilst Natsume just raised a perfectly delicate eyebrow.

"Huh?" Natsume asked as he looked at Mikan who was sitting on the ground, crying with unknown reason.

"Waa! Sorry for pointing you to the wrong directions! Sorry for getting your school jacket without your permission and taking you precious white cap! For leaving you this morning and being such a jerk! And, and for using Karupin's name as my name, and, and... Waa!" Mikan cried as Natsume just looked at her amused.

"Ba-ka," Natsume said as he picked up her tennis bag and carried it which is (mind you) heavier than his tennis bag.

'So that's why she was always dragging her tennis bag.'

"Stand up before making a scene at the middle of the street," Natsume said as Mikan stopped crying and looked at him.

"Say you forgive me first!" Mikan stubbornly said as she continued to sit at the ground.

"Sigh, I forgive you, so can you just stand up so we can go home?" Natsume asked.

"Yup!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nat-chan, come over here quick! Cliff Drysdale, is making some kind of announcement!" Mikan excitedly said as she was watching Sports TV, with Cliff Drysdale, International Tennis Federation CEO, on some kind of press conference.

"What?" Natsume said as he quickly sat down beside Mikan and listened to what was the announcement about, though he already missed some.

"—The International Tennis Federation now shall open the World-wide 5-year Mixed Gender Tennis Era or MGT era," commotion was heard as the CEO of ITF finished announcing.

"Eh? So that means girls and boys joining forces? World-wide so that affects Japan also and the Nationals! To be exact I can join the boy's tennis club and beat down players!" Mikan exclaimed as she was smiling ear to ear which Natsume found bothersome, and it was all because of the **–**_**News**_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SNEAKPEAK** for Chapter 4:

'Something seems burning?'

Mikan was at the kitchen doing the most unthinkable thing**–**

"What's going on?"

"Or killing me for revenge?"

"Why you! Nat-chan!"

"Natsume Hyuuga?"

"From what Ruka told me, he's not just an ordinary first year"

"Are you that Great 1st year?"

"So that's him, how obvious... He's the only one who's wearing that weird shirt and the only one jumping around"

"Today's the day when the Regulars will be coming, so if you misbehave, I 2nd year Mochu will..."

"Tsubasa your steps are too slow!"

"Wow! All the lobs they hit are going straight to the basket!"

"This is Alicia's regular members"

"Our senpai's are great, now do you get it monkey boy?"

'He's no ordinary freshman... that guy Natsume Hyuuga'

"You there! You're late for practice, run 5 laps,"

"Wait! Let me explain..."

"Look at this! Their just juniors and Hyuuga has three rackets while devil Karupin has four rackets!"

'That's odd'

"Waa! Arai-sempai, Ikeda-sempai and Hayashi-sempai! How are you?"

"Hey it seems, Mochu is picking on Hyuuga again and now with the another *capped ponytailed guy,"

"Geez, they are only weaklings who can only think up of dirty methods to play. Come on, Polka, beat them in tennis"

"Let's see how this turns out,"

"Fast!"

'Damn...It's too slow,'

"Those first years are amazing!"

"Hey, Nat-chan I'm done warming up! Can I take the serve?"

"So, let's finish this to the end, ne, Arai-senpai, Bald-senpai!"

"Devil?"

* * *

_*I'd like to thank the following people for leaving a review!_

_**aniAngelxx**_

_**MyMysteriousSoul**_

_**loVE lyQ THiS  
**_

_**xmiku**_

_**gravefairy**_

_**'Blue Moon and Roses'  
**_

_**Sumire no kimi**_

_**aisa03**_

_**

* * *

**_

**^_^ Please leave a review ^_^  
**

l

l

l

l

V


	5. MGT Era

***DISCLAIMER **_– I don't own __**Gakuen Alice**__, __**Prince of Tennis**__ and __**Daa Daa Daa**__, it solely belong to each of their own creators. _*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4 – MGT era**

'Something seems burning?'

"Burning?" Natsume sprung up from his futon, on time to hear the noise outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikan was at the kitchen doing the most unthinkable thing(well, for people close to her, that is), cooking *cough*_trying to_ *cough*.

She was almost finished, after cleaning the lot mess she made, all she needs to do is to serve the delicious mouth-watering food, _**not**_!

"What's going on?" Natsume who has a just-risen-out-of-bed-'coz-of-a-ruckus-and-just-run-to-see-what's-wrong look, exclaimed as he reached the kitchen, though one glance at the sink and to Mikan who was wearing an apron and looking like she just came out of the chimney; tells him everything.

She was burning the house—Oh! Wait, I mean cooking, cooking the house. Well yeah, cooking.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked the obvious as he leaned on the door frame looking at Mikan who was grinning like a maniac...I mean sweetly.

"Making breakfast as compensation," Mikan grinned as Natsume quirk a brow.

"Or killing me for revenge?" Natsume asked.

"Why you! Nat-chan!"

* * *

"Natsume Hyuuga?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"No..."

"From what Ruka told me, he's not just an ordinary first year"

"Since it's coming from him, it must be true, right?"

"Why it's something we should be happy for,"

There were six male students walking together to the gates of Alice Academy, all of them wearing similar blue jacket with the word Alicia imprinted on the back. They were carrying different colors and types of tennis bag.

"Well, that's true"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day for the postponed registration for the Tennis club has begun. Male students were all over the court, 2nd years and 3rd years were playing on the court as the 1st years wear watching actively for they were all new members.

"Hmm... I thought it was weird, that senpai, Ruka, was only using half of his true ability because his ankle was twisted." Horio who was wearing a colourful polo said at Natsume who was tightening his shoe lace "Hey Hyuuga, are you listening?"

"Not really..." Natsume answered bluntly.

"Of course, there's no way you could have played evenly with that senpai," Horio said in one breath before continuing to blabber, "The level at Alicia sure is high. Look at them! The regulars have yet to come...and these players are this strong!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you know this? Every month they have a 'Ranking Match'! And in every match, the players fight for the regular rank and now in MGT Era eighth regulars will be turned to twelve, both players coming from the girls and boy's tennis though we don't have girl's tennis club, boys will do and this is one of the reasons why Alicia stays strong," Horio blabber in the middle of the 1st year crowds.

"You sure know a lot of things! You're great!" one of the first years said.

'There's always someone like him wherever you go," Natsume thought as he walked further away from the group.

"Are you that Great 1st year?" a bald-head guy asked Natsume.

'Great 1st year?' Natsume looked around even though he knows he's the on the bald guy was referring to. His eyes landed on Horio who was in the middle of the crowd.

Natsume turned his gaze to the bald guy and shook his head indicating he isn't the one, and then pointed at Horio who unknowingly stands out.

"So that's him, how obvious... He's the only one who's wearing that weird shirt and the only one jumping around" the bald guy said as he walked to where Horio is.

"We are placed in the Best 4 in this district. That's how great Alicia regulars are!" Horio continued to blabbered, oblivious to what was happening beyond _his _circle.

"Why are the first years bunched up together?" a second year asked.

"Who cares? Practice hasn't started yet,"

"I would love to play a rank match with the captain. Who knows? I might even get a point" Horio the braggart, boast.

"Just because you were able to play evenly with the injured Ruka, don't get all so cocky 1st year!" the bald guy who were previously with Natsume, was towering over Horio, who has his tail already behind his legs, ready to run away.

"Ranking matches? You got to be kidding me! You won't be able to play a match as a 1st year, monkey" the bald guy said before crossing is arms, "You first years will only be collecting balls and training your endurance until the end of the summer camp training! So in other words, regulars will only be chosen within 2nd year and 3rd years,"

"Wh-What?" Horio stammered.

"Today's the day when the Regulars will be coming, so if you misbehave, I 2nd year Mochu will..." Mochu, the bald-head guy named himself, was cutted as a group of 5 male students all wearing, Alicia's regular blue jacket, and blue sweat pants, carrying their own tennis bag; walked in through the court's gate.

"Here they come! Alicia regular's members," Horio whispered(if it still was considered a whisper) as the regulars walked in and stopped near the courts. Everyone(excluding Natsume) bowed down in respect.

"Just to get the new members to ease up," one of the regulars, a boy with light brown haired, wearing glasses spoke, "Until the Captain arrives, you are free to use the courts," and with that, the whole club became busy again, as the Regulars proceeded to there practice.

"Hey guys, how about a friendly match?"

"This is so cool! The block over there are empty, let's go!" with Horio leading, all the first years(including Natsume who chose to be far behind) walked to the block, though they all stopped at the block the regulars are occupying.

The regulars were practicing; with the guy wearing glasses was the only one at the right side and the other 4 at the opposite court. The guy with glasses was serving at each one of the regulars at the opposite court, with the regulars at the opposite court returns it with a smash straight to the basket at the baseline.

"Tsubasa your steps are too slow!" the glasses guy from before said as he served another ball to the opposite court.

"Wow! All the lobs they hit are going straight to the basket!"

"This is my first time seeing such a smash practice!"

"This is Alicia's regular members"

"Our senpai's are great, now do you get it monkey boy?" Mochu spoke from behind Horio, "Just because you use some twist serves, this is still no place for a first year to butt in,"

"Huh? Twist serve? That wasn't me" Horio denied.

"What?" Mochu exclaimed.

The glasses guy hit another served ball.

"Oops, that's a bit high," one of the regulars said as the ball was heading towards Natsume.

"The one that played Ruka-senpai, is that kid over there, you see that guy with the cap?" Horio pointed at Natsume who was wearing a polo shirt with red colored sleeves, black shorts, and his white Fila cap.

The ball was heading towards Natsume, and Natsume being Natsume, he boredly returned the ball with ease straight to the basket, like the regulars were doing.

"Eh...doesn't seem that hard," Natsume nonchalantly said as he put his racket on his shoulders.

'Hmm...' the Regulars raised a brow, all of them thinking the same thing, 'He's no ordinary freshman... that guy Natsume Hyuuga'

"You punk! I was right all along!" Mochu said as he stomped his way to Natsume and lift him by his collar and Natsume being Natsume, didn't show any sign of emotions, "This is no place for a 1st year to be showing off!"

"What's the commotion in the courts?" a voice full of authority, coming from the court's gate where a red-hair guy wearing Alicia regular's jacket, with his arms across his chest, stood.

"Ca-Captain!"

"The two of you there, 10 laps around the courts," the red-hair guy or the stoic Captain said as everyone present in the court's vicinities was silent.

"Wa-Wait! It's because of..." Mochu tried to reason out as he immediately lowered Natsume to the ground.

"20 Laps!"

"Ye-Yes!" Mochu said as he followed Natsume who already passed by the Captain(definitely cocky) and was starting to run.

"Everyone, start warming up! And for those who are finish, the 2nd and 3rd years occupy the courts! First years, be ready to pick up balls!" The Captain instructed, "That's it for today!"

Mikan arrived the tennis courts, and she was yet again dressed on her cloths; black shorts and plain polo and Natsume's white cap on her head(Which Natsume lend her, because it's already full of her baka germs, according to Natsume) with her long hair on a high ponytail, which made her look like a boy.

"You there! You're late for practice, run 5 laps," the stoic Captain said as he noticed Mikan.

"Wait! Let me explain..." Mikan tried to reason out, for she was here as one of the Girls Tennis Team Regular(by default) because she is the only member of the said club.

"15 laps!" that Captain said, that with unknown reasons, Mikan obeyed.

Mikan was starting her lap as she run around the courts(there are 12 lawn courts in total, and you have to run around it, imagine that). She then passed by a bald guy(Mochu) who is obviously older than her but was lacking in stamina for he was panting already.

Mikan kept her pace and met up with Natsume(who had run 5 laps already while Mochu had run 2 laps,) which popped out a question on her head, 'Why was Natsume running laps like her?'.

She was about to ask when she remembered there agreement, that they don't know each other, that's why she decided to keep quiet as they both finish their laps at the same time(What did you expect? They grew up together and was trained together, so of course their abilities where close match).

Mikan and Natsume still together, went to the locker room in silence, for they both kept their tennis bag there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dammit! There's nothing that goes well around here!" Mochu said as he slumped on the locker bench after the laps he received.

"Did you see his attitude?...What was his name again?" Mochu asked the other three that are with him.

"Natsume Hyuuga..." Hayashi and Ikeda answered for they witnessed Natsume play with their own eyes.

"Because of that guy, I got picked on by the captain and had to run laps around the courts!" Mochu whined, "I'm going berserk!"

"But I've heard he's really good at tennis. And if he does get in the ranking matches, he might get a spot that even 2nd years long for," Arai reasoned though leaving a certain name out of it(Karupin or Mikan, for he was beaten down by Mikan, right?).

"He's a first year! What kind of bullshit is that?" Mochu exclaimed.

"I have to find a way to turn him into the laughing stock of the Tennis club..." Mochu said.

"Hey isn't this Hyuuga's?" Hayashi asked as he squat down at a black tennis bag, next to another black tennis bag.

"I think it's this one," Ikeda said picking one of the black tennis bag, with a dragon design, revealing the other black tennis bag next to it with sakura design.

"Oi! That's devil Karupin's tennis bag!" Arai said pointing at the black tennis bag with sakura design.

"Meaning this one's Hyuuga's, though why is their tennis bag together and when you think about it they have the same white cap and the same move...' Ikeda said as he holds the black tennis bag with dragon designs.

"Who cares? Let's hit two birds with one stones!" Mochu said as he opened each bag.

"Look at this! Their just juniors and Hyuuga has three rackets while devil Karupin has four rackets!" Arai said.

"What cocky punks!" Mochu said, "Hey, give it here"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uwah! There practice is a killing machine!" Horio whined as he collapsed together with the other first years(except Natsume and Mikan, yeah Mikan was here, she joined the practice after the laps) after doing a marathon practice.

"There's still more," Natsume said nonchalantly not even panting as Mikan just grinned.

"Next was practicing your swinging motion 500 times...right?" Katsuo asked.

"Yup!" Mikan said still full of energy, as the other glanced her, not believing she still has energy after the killer marathon.

"This is too much! We haven't exactly made the team yet!" some of the first years whined as they got out their rackets.

"Hyuuga, did you forget to bring you racket? You too?" Horio said after seeing Mikan and Natsume still not holding their rackets and were looking for something.

'That's odd' Mikan and Natsume thought as they looked around for their tennis bag, for they were sure that they put it there.

'What would I do? I can't lose that tennis bag!' Mikan thought as she was starting to panic. Inside that tennis bag was the supposedly gift racket her father risked his life for, she can't afford to lose it, never!

Natsume glanced at Mikan who by the minute becomes distressed and distressed.

"You two have the guts...not to bring your racket for practice" Mochu said as he walked towards Natsume and Mikan, together with Arai, Hayashi and Ikeda who were looking all around except at Mikan/Karupin.

"Waa! Arai-sempai, Ikeda-sempai and Hayashi-sempai! How are you?" Mikan who was acting cheerful, was trying to push the bad thoughts away as she greeted his Sempais which made Arai and the others looked at her in fright with Natsume raising a delicate brow in question.

"A-Ah... Ka-Karupin-ku-kun..." Arai, Hayashi and Ikeda stammered feeling guilty by the minute.

"Trying to skip practice, just because the Captain and Vice Captain aren't here?" Mochu said as he approached Mikan and Natsume.

"Uk! It's him again! And his also picking on that pony-tailed guy(Mikan)!" Horio whispered.

"If you guys are that confident and since we're having practices as though we're playing real matches, I'd like to play a match against you guys, oh! Wait! How about Doubles? Right, Arai?" Mochu asked as Arai can only nod.

"But since you guys don't have a racket ..." Mochu trailed of as Hayashi and Ikeda both raised an old rusty racket each.

"Oh yeah, here are the spares," Mochu said as he threw the rackets at Mikan and Natsume which they caught.

"Oh! Those are ...Those are the old rackets in the locker room!" Horio exclaimed.

"The strings are loosed, and on top of that, the frame makes clattering sounds. How could anyone play with that?"

"So are you going to play, Mr. Oh-We're-the-best-players?" Mochu mocked as everyone on the court started to notice it.

"Hey it seems, Mochu is picking on Hyuuga again and now with the another *capped ponytailed guy," (*Mikan)

"Just look at the way he talks" some 2nd and 3rd years said which didn't escape the 4 regulars present at the courts.

"What should we do to stop him?" a maize-haired guy, from the regulars asked as the regulars stop what they were doing.

"The Captain and the vice Captain will come here soon," a blue-haired regular with a star on his left cheek said.

"The Captain's not gonna let this go when he sees this" a straw-haired regular said.

"Yeah..." a blond regular, or also known as Ruka, said.

"For first years like you guys, that racket is just right for you" Mochu said, "If you get what I'm saying stop acting all so cocky, who knows, if you comply; maybe those precious rackets will come out!"

Natsume wasn't dense like Mikan, and unlike the clueless Mikan he knows who's behind all of this. If it were his rackets only he can let this pass by, but if you include Mikan and other things precious to her, you'll be asking a death wish, especially if Mikan learns about this, you won't get any mercy.

"H-Hey Nat-chan where are you going—" Oops Mikan slipped, but Natsume couldn't care less for there was one goal on his mind.

"Geez, they are only weaklings who can only think up of dirty methods to play. Come on, Polka, beat them in tennis" Well, Mikan slipped so it was okay if he also slipped. Mikan stared at Natsume, before getting what he meant; she followed him to the courts.

"What...? Are you guys accusing me of stealing your rackets?" Mochu asked looking intensely at them.

"Uh...no? Nat-chan what's going on?" Mikan asked but was cutted.

"Hurry up, let's do it" Natsume said as he took the baseline position as Mikan just went to the front line, still curious of what's going on. (We all know, that Mikan's slow and dense so don't get confused, Mikan is the only who doesn't know what's going on)

"Let's see how this turns out," Ruka one of the regulars said, as he looked at Mikan(he knows it's Mikan) and Natsume, even though he already know the outcome.

"I knew he'd say something like that," the straw-haired regular said as he looked at Ruka who has a creepy smile on. (Definite OOC for Ruka)

"That Idiot! There's no way he can play with that racket!" "He's going to lose big time!" whispers from the court said.

"Alright then...I'll shut that big mouth of yours Natsume and I'll avenge Arai's lost Karupin, come on Arai" Mochu smirked as Mikan snickered at the name 'Karupin' and Arai became more nervous by the minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikan returned the serve of the bald guy who she still doesn't know the name, but the ball ended up hitting the net.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mochu asked cockily as he looked at Mikan who was holding the racket's strings.

"Where are those big words, you guys said awhile ago? Let's finish this to the end!" Mochu said before hitting another serve but this time Mikan returned it though it went out.

"_He _can't control the ball! What's with the weird impact?"

"Even if _he_ wants to return it, it won't work well," the maize-hair regular said.

"Probably," the straw-haired regular said.

"Right, with those kind of strings, He won't be able to put a spin to it, thus not being able to control it," Ruka said.

'Haha! This is coming along well! I'll embarrass Karupin and then embarrass that Hyuuga!' Mochu thought as he smirked.

"Now, I get it!" Mikan exclaimed as he turn to look at Natsume who just smirked in return, "How about you, Nat-chan?"

"I already did, since the beginning," Natsume nonchalantly said as they repositioned themselves.

"Think you can win like that?" Mochu said as he served another but Mikan being Mikan, turned her body around before returning the ball which passed by Mochu who was shocked, but Arai was able to return it. (This is doubles match, remember!)

Expecting that, Natsume turned his body like Mikan and returned the ball to the opposite court taking a point.

"The-They hit it?"

"Oh, they added spin to the ball by turning their body," the straw-head regular said.

"Impressive," the blue-haired regular with a star on his cheek commended.

"Did you see that? Both of them were able to hit it back with that crappy racket, I guess it wasn't that old"

"Can't be! It's still making those weird impact sound! But that return was—"

"Fast!"

'Damn...It's too slow,' Mikan and Natsume thought as they swing their racket.(Definitely cocky)

"Hmp...Don't get all so cocky because you guys hit it once!" Mochu said as he served another ball but Natsume retuned it with ease taking another point.

'No way! How can they return it, with that crappy old racket?' Mochu thought.

"I told you, this was a bad idea" Arai said as he was starting to sweat cold sweat.

"Shut up!" Mochu said, 'If this keep going on, I'm gonna be the laughing stock!'

The Doubles match between Natsume-Mikan pair and Mochu-Arai pair continued with Mikan and Natsume returning all the balls with ease.

Mochu was going to return a ball when a ball from his pocket fell down, but he was able to return the ball.

"I think that ball's in the way," Natsume said as he returned the ball hitting the ball that fell down, square on the face(do balls have face?).

"Hyuuga has full of control of the ball with that racket!"

"Those first years are amazing!"

"They're not your average players!"

"Hey, Nat-chan I'm done warming up! Can I take the serve?" Mikan asked Natsume cheerfully as Mochu's face drained out of color, 'that was just a warm up?'

"Hn," Natsume grunted as a yes, and they change their places.

"So, let's finish this to the end, ne, Arai-senpai, Bald-senpai!" Mikan said as she served a fast ball that Mochu and Arai can't react in time and Mikan was still smiling.

"Devil?" Arai shouted as he collapsed on the floor.

"Hey, how about let's call it a break?" Mochu said nervously.

"No—

Everyone went silent as they saw an unbelievable thing outside the courts. Four girls who wear wearing the girls tennis regulars jersey and were carrying their tennis bag, was outside the courts.

Noticing that everyone was staring at them, one of them spoke.

"We're here for the Inter-ranking matches"

They were the Girls Tennis Regulars, and they were here for the controversial _**—MGT Era.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SNEAKPEAK **for Chapter 5:

"The boy's tennis team regulars are as follows:

"Wow, you sure got an accurate Data,"

"Tsubasa-senpai, Koko, it's rude to stare,"

"Hey, just a question, why did you guys join the tennis team, if you guys have a bigger reputation on your sports?"

"Speaking of which, may I know who's this Captain of yours?"

"The white-capped girl,"

"Nogi, I know you know,"

"You're a Data freak, Imai"

"Eh? The Chibi-chan(Mikan) who won the game against Mochu and Arai, together with Ochibi(Natsume), is a girl?"

"The girl's regular will be by the default, considered as Regulars for the first inter-ranking tournament but on the following ranking tournaments you are instructed to join it,"

"I'm allowing Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga—

* * *

_*I'd like to thank the following for leaving a review on chapter 3!_

**Anonymous**

**LGB**

**Tennis**

**mystic08**

**loVE lyQ THiS**

**Sumire no kimi**

'**Blue Moon and Roses'**

**kittycloud**

**Emmoria**

**

* * *

**

**Please leave a review! Pretty Please!  
**

l

l

l

l

V


	6. Regulars

***DISCLAIMER **_– I don't own __**Gakuen Alice**__, __**Prince of Tennis**__ and __**Daa Daa Daa**__, it solely belong to each of their own creators. _*****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 5 – Regulars**

_Serina-sensei the boy's tennis team coach, was at the faculty room drinking her green tea while reading a tennis magazine._

_The faculty door slammed open, revealing 4 determined looking girls who were wearing different jerseys._

_Hotaru Imai, from the Chess club was wearing the Chess club uniform._

_Anna Umenomiya, from the Volleyball club was wearing a Volleyball jersey._

_Nonoko Ogasawara, from the Basketball club, was wearing a Basketball jersey._

_The same goes for Misaki Harada, from the Soccer club, who was wearing her Soccer jersey._

"_We want to join the Girls Tennis Team!" Anna, Nonoko and Misaki exclaimed, all at the same time after slamming the door open._

"_Ditto," Hotaru monotonously said._

_Serina-sensei looked at them surprised by the sudden exclamation from girls who has big names in there on sports._

"_Are you sure?" Serina-sensei raised her brow._

"_Absolutely," the four girls bluntly said taking Serina-sensei aback._

"_Then," Serina sensei said handing them registration forms, "Please fill up this form"_

"_What had gotten into you girls? There was also one brunette girl who signed the form, earlier" Serina-sensei said as Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki filled up the form, "It's good that the girl's tennis team has revived"._

_After filling up the form the girls exited the faculty room._

"_Ne, why did you guys join the tennis club? I mean with those jerseys you guys are wearing, you must be regulars or something—" Anna said as Hotaru, Nonoko and Misaki stared at her._

"_Same goes for you," Misaki bluntly said, and then it was followed by silence._

"_We lost a bet," Anna, Nonoko and Misaki said at same time. They looked at each other._

"_So I guess we have the same reasons," Nonoko said._

"_I thoughts so," Hotaru stoically said._

"_So do you guys know to play tennis?" Misaki suddenly asked._

"_Yeah, in the past" Anna and Nonoko said._

"_No," Hotaru bluntly answered as everyone sighed._

"_Saa! What can I do to learn these things in a short time?"Misaki asked, "I don't even know a thing about tennis!"_

_There was silence, what would you expect? They joined the tennis club in a hurry(an hour to be exact) after being beaten down by Mikan._

"_I know what to do," Hotaru said emotionless as the others looked at her, "and this is the first time I'm going to do it for free, 'coz there's no more next time,"_

"_We're counting on you...err.."_

"_Hotaru"_

"_Okay then Hotaru-chan!" _

_Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki, were now inside Hotaru's cottage(mansion) planning on the things they need to do to excel their tennis abilities (if they have one) in a short period of time._

_Well, everything went well and Hotaru being Hotaru she changed a weeks hard work and development into an hour, and a month worth of practice into five hours(Hotaru is after all a genius, and you can't imagine the devilish hard work they went through a minute). _

_Everything was hell though it was worth it in the end, because overnight they manage to make impossible to possible when they use their talents in tennis._

_Mikan was right in choosing them, for they really have talent, and they seem to be born for tennis._

_One night seems like years, for Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki had managed to love tennis more than their sports._

"_Gather up," Hotaru said as Anna, Nonoko and Misaki who looked wasted, went up to her, "Our hard work has paid of,"_

"_And this is our reward," Hotaru said as she gave each one of them the thing they'll treasure from now on; Alicia's regular jacket, jerseys and their first tennis equipments(Tennis Rackets, balls, bags, modified for each one of them by Hotaru herself)._

"_The hard work shall continue! We're still very far behind from done!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was silent and stoic, because in front of their eyes stood the supposed to be extinct club; Girl's Tennis Club. The girls were wearing white pleated skirts and baby blue sports polo, with the Alicia regular jacket tied on their waist.

The silence doubled as the Coach, Captain and Vice Captain walked to where the girls are.

"I see you girls are here," the coach said as they stood in front of the girls.

"Yes..." a girl with the jet-black hair from the group answered in a monotonous voice that means business.

The 4 boys' regulars who were in the court walked to where there companies are.

"I'm Rei Serio 3rd year, Captain of the boy's tennis team," Reo the Captain introduced himself.

"I'm the Vice Captain, Yuu Tobita 2nd year," Yuu, the light-brown hair regular from before, said.

"Serina Sakura, the boy's tennis team coach, oh wait! Your will-be coach," Coach Serina chuckled, "And this are the regulars—

"The boy's tennis team regulars are as follows:

Name: **Rei Serio 3****rd**** year**

Status: **Captain**

Height: **179cm **

Weight: **58kg **

Characteristics: **Red hair, green eyes**

Playing Arm: **Left, Right**

Play Style: **All-Rounder **

Techniques: **Zero-shiki drop, Serio Zone**

Name: **Yuu Tobita 2****nd**** year **_**"Tennis Machine"**_

Status: **Vice Captain**

Height: **175cm **

Weight: **55kg **

Characteristics: **Light brown hair, black eyes, glasses**

Playing Arm: **Right **

Play Style: **Counter Puncher**

Name: **Ruka Nogi 2****nd**** year "**_**Genius"**_

Height: **167cm **

Weight: **53kg **

Characteristics: **Blond hair, azure eyes**

Playing Arm: **Right**

Play Style: **Counter Puncher**

Technique: **Triple Counters**

Name: **Tsubasa Andou 3****rd**** year**

Height: **170cm**

Weight: **58kg**

Characteristics: **Blue hair, blue eyes, star tattoo**

Playing Arm: **Right**

Play Style: **Aggressive Baseliner/Power player**

Technique: **Dunk smash **

Name: **Kokoro Yome**

Height: **171cm **

Weight: **52kg **

Characteristics: **Straw hair, brow eyes**

Playing Arm: **Right**

Play Style: **Serve and Volley**

Technique: **Acrobatic Play**

Name: **Kitsuneme Kawamura**

Height: **180cm **

Weight: **65kg**

Characteristics: **Maize hair, black eyes**

Playing Arm: **Right**

Play Style: **Aggressive Baseliner/Power player"**

"Wow, you sure got an accurate Data," Tsubasa said, as he was checked out the 4 girls in front of them.

"I get that a lot," the jet-black haired girl said stoically.

"Hey Yuu, the girls looked familiar," Koko said as he too stared at the girls.

"Tsubasa-senpai, Koko, it's rude to stare," Ruka reprimanded as the two looked at him sheepishly.(They respect each other, gravely)

"Of course they are," Yuu answered Koko's question as everyone looked at him, "This girls have quite a big name in other sport, for they are:

Name: **Hotaru Imai 2****nd**** year**

Status: **Ex-Captain of the Chess club, #1 Academic student in the 2****nd**** year division**

Characteristics: **Jet-black hair, amethyst eyes,**

Known for her**: Data collecting and processing, blackmailing**

Name: **Misaki Harada 3****rd**** year**

Status: **Ex-Star player of the Soccer team**

Characteristics**: Pink hair, pink eyes**

Known for her: **Inhuman stamina and endurance, flexibility, short-temper**

Name**: Anna Umenomiya 2****nd**** year**

Status: **Ex-2****nd**** year Ace of Volleyball team**

Characteristics: **Pink hair, blue eyes**

Known for her: **Serve and volley, fast movements**

Name: **Nonoko Ogasawara 2****nd**** year**

Status: **Ex-2****nd**** year VIP of the Basketball club**

Characteristics: **Blue hair, pink eyes**

Known for her: **Power and speed analysis"**

"Nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

"Hey, just a question, why did you guys join the tennis team, if you guys have a bigger reputation on your sports?" Koko asked, 'coz curiosity killed the cat.

"We were beaten down," the girl regulars plainly said at the same time.

"By who?" this time Tsubasa was one who asked.

"Why do you have to know?" Misaki retorted, which made Tsubasa lose his temper.

"Why you!" but before Tsubasa can attack,

"By our Captain," Hotaru monotonously answered, as the male regulars raised a brow.

"All of you?" the male regulars found themselves asking, "In each of your own games?"

"Yeah," the girl regulars answered.

"Speaking of which, may I know who's this Captain of yours?" the Coach asked, as all the girl regulars pointed at the court(which mind you, was still silent and was listening, or eavesdropping).

"Who?"

"The white-capped girl," Anna answered, which caused the male regulars to raise a brow.

"You mean, your Captain is inside the boy's court?" Yuu asked, confused by the minute.

"Your Captain is a boy?" Koko exaggerated.

"White-capped you mean, Hyuuga? Or the pony tailed guy beside him? They have the same white cap, so it's confusing," Ruka said pretending to be confused but he already knows who their Captain is.

"Nogi, I know you know," Hotaru said as he looked at Ruka dangerously, with Ruka chuckling.

"You're a Data freak, Imai" Ruka smirked, as by the minute confused the other male and female regulars. (Because Ruka and Hotaru were talking like they know each other, hey they're classmates after all), "Your Captain is my cousin right?" gasped were heard.

"Is it true Ruka?" asked some of the regulars as Ruka only nodded.

"Our Captain is that white-capped girl with the long ponytail, over there" Nonoko said, as they stared at the white-capped _girl _with the long ponytail who is inside the court beside Natsume the other white-capped guy.

"She's a girl?" almost everybody exclaimed(you guys know the exemptions).

"How rude!" Mikan pouted, as she removed Natsume's white capped and her ponytail revealing her face.

Sharp intake of breath, staring intently, blood rising to cheeks, what would you expect she's inside the court that's full of hungry wolf males.

"Eh? The Chibi-chan(Mikan) who won the game against Mochu and Arai, together with Ochibi(Natsume), is a girl?" Koko exclaimed. (Natsume and Mikan are short, they have growth problem, lol)

"Who would have thought that she's a girl! She's really good!" Tsubasa said.

"Mou! Ruka-pyon is denying his own cousin, and girls, when did I became your Captain?" Mikan asked as she walked to where the girl regulars are. (Mikan doesn't know their names, until Yuu introduced them)

Ignoring Mikan's question, Misaki being the over protective sempai she is.

"Mikan-chan! How can you stand being around those ugly wolf hungry males!" Misaki whined as a vein popped on each of the males in the courts.

"You! Who would want to be together with the likes of you!" Tsubasa exclaimed while pointing his finger at Misaki, as Misaki gave him a death glare and before they can pounced at each other,

"Enough," the voice full of authority of Captain Rei, stopped them.

"I'm sorry, for making you run laps earlier," Captain Rei apologize as Mikan just smiled.

"Nah! It's fine, Buchou!" Mikan said, "And I'm not the Captain!".

"So back to business," Hotaru said which gained everyone's attention, "We're here to clear things up for the inter-ranking tournament to pick the MGT Era Regulars"

"About that, what was your decision Captain?" Serina-sensei(Coach) asked.

"The girl's regular will be by the default, considered as Regulars for the first inter-ranking tournament but on the following ranking tournaments you are instructed to join it," Rei-buchou(Captain) said,

**~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~**

"_So how's it Rei? Can you divide it into four blocks?" Serina-sensei asked as Rei was having a hard time in dividing it._

"_This year is going to be hard, considering the MGT Era and the new Girl's tennis team," Yuu said._

"_Yeah, Yuu's right" Serina-sensei said._

"_By the way, Serina-sensei, didn't you have students in mind?" Yuu asked, "Like those first years"_

"_It's just my thought," Serina-sensei asked as he peeked at Rei, "But, by our standards, aren't first years allowed to enter until summer?"_

"_Well, that's for the captain to decide," Yuu said as he looked at Rei, who was looking outside the window._

_Outside, in the courts, two students who both were wearing white caps and were playing against Arai and Mochu using, rusty old rackets._

"_So what do you think, Rei-buchou?" Yuu asked._

"_I can't for give those who break the rules, make everyone run laps," Rei said as he walked out of the room._

"_Even the Regulars?" Yuu asked before following Rei about of the room._

"_Yeah those guys too," Rei said as both him and Yuu went out of the room, leaving Serina-sensei._

"_Oh? What's this?" Serina asked as she saw two names at the paper which Rei was working on earlier._

**~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~**

"But there is an exception; Mikan Sakura is a first year, right?" Rei asked.

"Yes," Mikan seriously said.

"In the rules first years are not allowed to join the inter-ranking tournaments, but here comes the exception I'm allowing two first years to join the inter-ranking," Rei-buchou said as the first years whispered excitedly, thinking they were the one.

"I'm allowing Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga, to join the Inter-ranking Tournament, to be_**—Regulars**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SNEAKPEAK **for Chapter 6:

"I heard that the ranking matches for the MGT Era starts today,"

"It's true! And FYI, the male first year is hot!"

"Incredible! That's three wins in a row!"

"Guess what, Nat-chan!"

"Now that you think about it, how do you Hyuuga and Mikan know each other?"

"Aren't you at least bit nervous Mikan?"

"No. Why will I be?"

"And you better watch out for Natsume,"

'So, she's like this when serious,'

"Oh come on! They almost have similar scores if you looked at it!"

"Now that you mention it, they have many similarities for example; they have the same white cap, and the same move!"

"Because it's _their_ own original shot,"

"It's their original shot, because they came up with it together, thus calling shots they made MN shots or MikanNatsume shots,"

"Look at the shots and returns,"

"WTF?"

"Sakura Dragon Dance,"

"In simple words, they got ultimate control of the game and their opponent,"

"What an awful technique they use to play their opponent,"

_*I'd like to thank the following for leaving a review on chapter 4!_

**princess aler**

**aniAngelxx**

**Sakura Angel**

**gravefairy**

**Emmoria**

**Pam**

**Ludyet**

**Sumire no kimi**

**Hanako-chan26**

**Please leave a review T_T**

l

l

l

l

V


	7. Alicia's New Regulars

***DISCLAIMER **_– I don't own __**Gakuen Alice**__, __**Prince of Tennis**__ and __**Daa Daa Daa**__, it solely belong to each of their own creators. _*****

**Hey! Please open my profile to see when I'm uploading the next chapters. **

**Please continue on supporting Tennis Royalties!  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 6 – Alicia's New Regulars**

Campus Ranking Matches or now was called Inter-ranking tournaments, because of the Mixed Gender Tennis Era.

Every 2nd and 3rd years would once a month, be divided into four blocks to compete against each other.

Supposedly, in each block the 4 top players would become regulars. A total of 12, will be eligible to participate and represent Alicia in different tournaments. Although for this time only, the 2 players will be chosen from each block to make 8, so it'll be added to the 4 girl regulars, who were by default, became MGT Era Alicia Regulars. (Gakuen Alice - the name of their school, Alicia- the name of their Tennis team)

But this time, a strange atmosphere has begun to lurk around the courts,

Due to two first year participants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I heard that the ranking matches for the MGT Era starts today," a girl who was wearing revealing cloths, or we can say Alice's cheerleading uniform.

"Really? We better go see Ruka-sama play, ne Sumire?" a girl who were wearing the same cloths asked the green-permed hair girl, who looked like the leader.

"Right! It's our job as Alicia's cheerleading squad and my job as the president Ruka-sama's fanclub" Sumire, the green-haired girl said.

"I also heard that there's two first year players that's making an appearance too,"

"It can't be!"

"It's true! And FYI, the male first year is hot!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard his name was Natsume Hyuuga," then the squeals of pig was heard, oh wait I mean the sluts, no I think it's the cheerleading bitches... ah yeah... it's somewhere between those.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow! It went in!"

"Game set, Hyuuga wins 6-0!"

Natsume exited the courts after winning another _warm-up_ match.

"Incredible! That's three wins in a row!"

"That sucks..." the previous opponent of Natsume said.

"I know..." the opponent, Natsume just beaten said, "That bastard won without even shedding a single sweat,"

"Good job, Hyuuga!" Horio said as he went up to Natsume, together with Katsuo and Kachirou.

"After lunch your remaining match is with a 2nd year regular," Katsuo said.

"Nat-chan!" a piercing shout can be heard as Mikan runned up to Natsume with an idiotic grin on her face.

"Guess what, Nat-chan!" Mikan exclaimed as she jumped up and down in front of Natsume.

"What is it, Polka?" Natsume and Mikan broke the agreement after Mikan slipped and said Natsume's name yesterday.

Mikan grinned, "I got 3 consecutive wins! All of them 6-0!" Mikan exclaimed but suddenly die down, "but..now that you think about it... they were all just warm up...Sempai-tachi are not all that...I was expecting more than this..."

Everyone around her sweat dropped.

"Now that you think about it, how do you Hyuuga and Mikan know each other?" Horio asked but before Mikan could answer and Natsume to cover her mouth,

"Mikan-chan!" They all turned to the source, waving their hands, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki walked up to Mikan and Natsume.

"Congratulations on securing your regular spot Mikan! You too Natsume-kun," Anna said.

"Thanks," Mikan cheerfully and Natsume monotonously said.

"So your next matches are after lunch?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, and finally! I'm going to fight a regular!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly.

"Aren't you at least bit nervous Mikan?" Misaki asked.

"No. Why will I be?" came a straight forward answer from Mikan.

Mikan and Natsume went up to the committee board, to report the scoring as Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki followed.

"D block's Natsume Hyuuga, 6-0" Natsume said at the committee which happened to be Yuu.

"B Block's Mikan Sakura! 6-0!" Mikan cheerfully said.

"Yuu-sempai!" Mikan said.

"A-Ah, Yes?" Yuu who was startled asked.

"Would it be okay to have lunch and come back?" Mikan asked as her stomached growled, Mikan smiled sheepishly but before Yuu can answer.

"Of course it's fine," Ruka smiled as the others looked at him, for he suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Ruka-pyon!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dunk smash!"

"Don!"

"Game set, Andou Wins 6-0"

"That's amazing! Did you see that ball?"

Tsubasa walked out of the court but not before bumping to Mikan who was unexpectedly quite serious.

"Hey, Mikan-chan,"

"Ah... Tsubasa-sempai," Mikan seriously said as he looked at Tsubasa dead on, which took him aback.

"You're playing Yuu, right?" Tsubasa asked

"Uh... I think so," Mikan said.

"You better watch out for Yuu," Tsubasa said as he continued to walk.

"And you better watch out for Natsume," Mikan said as she walked to the courts. Tsubasa looked at her.

'So, she's like this when serious,' Tsubasa thought as he exited the courts.

"Finally, Mikan and a regular," Misaki said as she was outside the courts ready to watch Mikan play, together with Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

"I wonder how'll she do against Vice Captain Yuu?" Nonoko asked.

"Win or lose, this'll serve as a good Data," Hotaru said as the other girl regulars sweat dropped.

"Mou, Hotaru-chan! Is Data the only thing your concerned about?" Anna whined.

"Best of One set match. Sakura service play!"

Mikan served a left-handed slice serve, which Yuu, the opponent returned, and a rally broke out.

"Amazing!"

"This is an incredible rally!"

A cord ball was hit and that took the first point after- the 5 minute rally.

"0-15!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"15-0!"

On the other block, the same thing happened.

"Heh, so what Mikan-chan said was true," Tsubasa mumbled

"What did she say?" Natsume asked.

"That I better watch out for you!" Tsubasa said as he hit another served and another rally broke forth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Male and female Regulars were having second thoughts, for 2 interesting battles had commenced at the same time.

"4-2 Tobita lead!" "Game to Andou 3-2!"

"Oh come on! They almost have similar scores if you looked at it!"

"I guess the first years can't really win against a regular,"

"I don't think so, they're gaining up already"

"What should we watch!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hyuuga to serve!"

With the referee's call, Natsume finally got a warm-up from the first halve of the match and so he change his racket to his _left arm_.

"Eh? You're a southpaw?" Tsubasa exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Natsume, "Then for the whole time you were going easy on me!"

"What? Didn't Polka tell you to watch out for me?" Natsume smirked but before that change to his _right arm_ again, a plan formulating itself on his head.

"What are you planning, Brat?" Tsubasa said as he got ready for Natsume's serve, 'I better get more serious from now on'.

Natsume who was revealed to be _left-handed_ did a _right hand_ twist serve, his infamous for.

"Tch, what a cocky brat" Tsubasa said as he evaded the twist serve.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura to serve!"

With the referee's call, Mikan like Natsume was just warming up and so Mikan also changed her playing arm, from her _left arm_ to her _right arm_.

'She's right-handed?' Yuu thought as he looked disbelievingly at Mikan, 'She was just warming on the first half?'

"Aah! You guys already found out... I was planning on using my left hand until the districts, but Vice Captain Yuu is no easy opponent" Mikan whined, yet she was still serious, as she hit a _left-hand_ twist serve which Yuu evaded out of instinct. (Remember, Twist serves goes straight to your face)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Koko, and Kitsuneme who were still having second thoughts, as they glanced back and forth from block D and block B.

"I can't believe those two!" Kitsuneme said as the other regulars can only nod.

"Mikan's right-handed! And Hyuuga's left-handed!" Nonoko said.

"Now that you mention it, they have many similarities for example; they have the same white cap, and the same move!" Koko exclaimed.

"Yeah! They were both using the twist serve!" Misaki said.

"Because it's _their_ own original shot," Ruka who popped out of nowhere said.

"You better explain, Nogi," Hotaru said as Ruka looked at her nervously.

"I knew she would say something like that," Ruka sighed.

"Come on Ruka, tell us the things you know!" Koko said.

"It's their original shot, because they came up with it together, thus calling shots they made MN shots or MikanNatsume shots," Ruka explained.

"So that means they do know each other!" Anna said, "Now that you mention it, they call each other with 'Nat-chan' and 'Polka dots'"

"Care to explain Ruka?"Misaki asked.

"Yeah, well... those were their nicknames for each other..." Ruka said, "To make it short they both grew up in America, they were neighbours and Best friend or was it rivals... as I recall, and they both played Tennis together, so it isn't a question if they have similar shots,"

"Eh...so that's how it is.." Anna said.

"It's no question at all if you mention that; Mikan won 5 consecutive wins in the American junior Competition while Natsume won 4 consecutive wins," Hotaru said as everyone gaped at her.

"Yeah, it's true" Ruka confirmed, "You sure know your thing Imai".

"So that's why they're this good," everyone said, and before Hotaru can add more things, Ruka gave her a warning glare which Hotaru returned with a death glare but at least got the meaning.

"Uh...yeah" Ruka nervously said.

"Hey, you guys," Everyone turned to Hotaru who was staring at back and forth Mikan and Natsume's match courts, "Look at the shots and returns,"

"Huh?" the Regulars did what Hotaru told them.

Mikan hit a corner ball to the left, Yuu returned it with a lob; Natsume hit a corner ball to the left, Tsubasa returned it with a lob.

Mikan returned the lob by a half volley, Yuu hit a straight ball; Natsume returned the lob by a half volley, Tsubasa hit a straight ball.

Mikan hit a drop volley, taking away a point; Natsume hit a drop volley, taking away a point.

"WTF?" the regulars exclaimed as they witnessed an unbelievable sight.

"All the shots have the same angle, speed, and power," Hotaru said as the regular gaped at her, "An unbelievable play".

"Sakura Dragon Dance," Ruka said, as everyone turned to look at him, "It's another MN shot,"

"Please elaborate," Nonoko said.

"It's a game-long shot that, when the user puts a spin on the ball that makes the receiver hit it the way the user wants it to, even though the receiver uses a different shot, it will still go the way the user wants it to go," Ruka said.

"In simple words, they got ultimate control of the game and their opponent," Hotaru said.

"What an awful technique they use to play their opponent," Misaki said.

"Even with Yuu the tennis machine, adjust the speed and power of the ball, and Tsubasa to use his Dunk smash, as long as that technique is in play no one can stop it," Anna said.

"For Mikan and Natsume to use two MN shots at a single match, it only means that they're seriously playing the game" Ruka seriously said.

"New Data," Hotaru said.

The regulars could only watch the high-level match from ending for they all know the out come as Natsume and Mikan weren't showing any signs of mercy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Game set! Sakura Wins! 6-4" "Game set! Hyuuga Wins! 4-6!"

"She beat down the Tennis Machine!" "He beat down Tsubasa!"

"Those 1st years who just joined had actually...Beat a Regular and took their own block's top!"

"Those 1st years are pretty impressive!"

The Day of the Inter-ranking tournaments has ended.

The matches have ended.

Former Male Regulars of A and C Block had successfully managed to rise in rank however...

The 2 first years, Natsume Hyuuga and the only girl participant Mikan Sakura had took the top of their own block, proving their strength and power.

The 8 Regulars that is going to be added to the 4 girl regulars were chosen.

The MGT Era Regulars are as follows:

Rei Serio

Hotaru Imai

Anna Umenomiya

Nonoko Ogasawara

Misaki Harada

Ruka Nogi

Tsubasa Andou

Kokoro Yome

Yuu Tobita

Kitsuneme Kawamura

Natsume Hyuuga, and

Mikan Sakura

And with the Nationals as their goal, they will enter the Tokyo Districts as _**—Alicia's New Regulars**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~oOo~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**SNEAKPEAK **for Chapter 7:

"Size S?"

"How come...This is the first time, I see them order such a small size, 2 of it for the matter".

"Pretty please? With your strawberry on top?"

"Nat-chan, what do you want for dinner?"

"You're just going to burn the house again,"

"Besides, it's bad for your health to eat burnt food, you know"

"Nat-chan no baka!"

"Chibi-chan, what do you mean by that?"

"Aah...Serina Sakura, Mikan Sakura,"

"Are you two twins?"

"Being able to distinguish moving object like that, no one can match, Koko,"

"Look at the other courts".

"Ah! I forgot to mention those who miss balls will have to drink this,"

"What the heck is that!"

'WTF!'

"It's delicious! I recommend it!"

"Even if we drink them, it's not like we'll grow any taller in 10 days,"

* * *

_*I'd like to thank the following for leaving a review on chapter 5!_

**xxx**

**pinkfab112**

**gravefairy**

**Crimson eyed girl**

**HapiN3ss**

**SailorCosmicRose**

**Sakura Angel**

**Hanako-chan 26**

**roseXnkyrsn**

**

* * *

**

**Please leave a review T_T**

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
